Don't Stop, Make it Through
by AgentPhantom
Summary: Declan Coyne is an interesting character. He often craves sex, but hates emotional attachment. He's forced to move from Degrassi High to McKinley High, where he joins the glee club and meets a boy from a rival choir that's just like him. However, the transition from Toronto to Lima changes him. In Lima, Declan is forced to confront his fears, so he can change. Rated M for a reason.


Don't Stop, Make it Through 

**Author's Note**: So, this is just an experimental AU Glee and Degrassi crossover. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. If you guys don't like it, I can cancel it, but I kind of want to see what I can do with this.

Also, WARNING, the first chapter is really lemony.

* * *

Declan didn't need to do much to command everyone's attention in the room. The kid was simply stunning. His light, teal eyes are enough to drown others in infatuation and lust. His teeth are an arrangement of perfect, white pearls, and his smile screams boldness. His brown hair isn't too messy. He's healthy and fit. He epitomizes the word "handsome".

Declan was clearly bored at one of the extravagant parties that his parents have thrown. The party was being thrown in celebration for one of the family friend's recent successes with the oil industry. He'd had a little to drink, but even the alcohol wasn't enough for him to enjoy the party. It was a complete yawn-fest. _Is this all to it?_ He thought to himself as he surveyed the party. _No hot guys. No one night-stands with any of these other rich kids who are too insecure to admit they've had sex with another guy_.

Declan was about to resign to his room when he noticed the man staring at him. He'd forgotten his name — was it Conner? Chris? Cooper? Or Charley? — but remembered that he was gorgeous. Tall, tan, brunette, muscular. He was roughly 21, if Declan remembered correctly. He's the son of one of some rich people, but then again, at that party, who wasn't? Declan didn't really want to delve into much detail about the man who was biting his lip and obviously fucking him with his eyes. He was horny. And he needed a release somehow.

"You had enough to drink, yet?" Declan asked as he made his way over to the hunk of a man. "Excuse me," Declan cleared his throat confidently, referencing to the party's bartender, "Please give him a refill."

"Of water? I think I could always use some more," the man replied sarcastically as the bartender filled his cup up with water. "Cute."

"You and I both know that water isn't the only thing you were drinking today," Declan began. _He'll hopefully be drinking something else tonight_. A hint of blush formed on Declan's face. "What brings you here?"

"You don't remember me?" He paused for a moment, before trying to give Declan a hint. "I'm Norma's son. I'm an aspiring actor." The man gestured over to a woman who looked vaguely familiar to Declan. Not that Declan was interested in whoever this Norma was.

"Oh yeah," Declan lied. "Norma. I totally remember her. From that one party we both went to."

The man smiled._ Damn, he's gorgeous_, Declan reminded himself as he began to bite his lip. He was almost a Greek god. His teeth were just as perfect as Declan's, and his hair was long, luscious, and brunette. His eyes were a sea-foam blue, which is a color Declan wouldn't mind looking into for a one-night stand.

"Something tells me that my mother is the last thing you want to talk about," the brunette began, positioning his seat, shifting so that his open legs faced Declan. "Something tells me you want to do something else… someone else?"

Declan was all about reading body language. The older brunette's lip biting was a clear invitation, and his legs opening up to him was clearly another request.

"Not really," Declan sarcastically replied. If this brunette wanted a piece of Declan, then Declan didn't want to be the first to admit it.

"Oh, shame," the brunette said, in a mock tone of disappointment. His fingers traced the younger boys shirt, before falling off of the boy's body completely. "I had something else for us in mind."

Normally, Declan would make the flirting drag out longer, but he was horny and the horniness was providing Declan with abnormal amounts of adrenaline. Plus, the older man was steaming hot, which is always a bonus. "I have a room."

"I have a condom," the older man eagerly responded, licking his lips.

Declan flirtatiously raised an eyebrow to this. "I'm on top."

The older man sighed, but quickly obliged when realizing that the younger boy would remain adamant on topping.

"I'm on the third floor. My room is the first room on the right of the stairs." Without further delay, Declan got up and made his way to his room. The older brunette followed after a minute or so.

When the older man arrived in the younger boy's bedroom, the pair's lips met for the first time. The older man shoved Declan up against one of the walls of Declan's rooms and he shoved his lips onto the younger boy's. _Rough. I like it_, Declan thought as he began opening up the brunette's lips with his tongue.

"Your lips are so fucking soft," Declan gasped in between sloppy kisses. The kisses were wet and loud, the way that Declan likes them. They didn't have to worry about being loud because the music from the party far surpassed any sex sounds that can be heard in Declan's room.

Declan moaned as the older man began to kiss his neck, then back to his hot mouth, and then to his left ear to nibble. Declan grabbed the man's face from his ear and kissed him again, their tongues dancing around each other. Declan moaned from the pleasure.

Declan broke away from the kiss to whisper into the man's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll have trouble walking for the next couple of days." The older man replied with an animal-like grunt that only fueled the throbbing erection growing in the younger boy's pants.

Declan, deep in pleasure, and in mid-kiss, noticed the older man taking off his shirt, revealing his amazing body. "Fuck, you're even more gorgeous with your clothes off." His body was amazing. A six pack and a nice chest. A muscular torso. Declan's eyes observed the happy trail that, Declan hoped, would lead to something far better than the man's body. He couldn't even finish admiring the man because his shirt was being taken taken off of him and thrown to the floor.

"Quit standing there, open-mouthed. Kiss me, you horny bastard," the older man said, in between quick breaths. Declan snapped out of his admiration and began kissing the older brunette.

"What's your name, by the way?" Declan asked as he started groping the older man's chest.

"My name is Coop," he laughed as he made his way down the younger boy's neck. Coop's hot breath on Declan's neck caused the younger boy to gasp. Coop was sucking on Declan's nipple, which caused Declan to almost growl. His nipples are a sensitive part of his body, and Coop just triggered a major pleasure zone. Coop's tongue began to flick around the younger boy's nipple, when he looked up to see his reaction: Declan eyes rolling into the back of his head with pleasure.

"Uhh," Declan hummed in pleasure. He didn't want to push himself to the edge of his climax just yet, so, instead, he pushed Coop onto the bed. "Take off your pants." His tone was commanding and lustful and sexy. The older man quickly stripped himself so, revealing the erection in his boxers. To keep himself from wrapping his mouth around Coop's cock, Declan bit his lip. "Good. Now take off my pants," he whispered into Coop's ear, eliciting a low grunt from the older man. Coop had no problem following orders, and took off Declan's dress pants, freeing his raging erection from its prison.

The two discarded their clothes on the floor. Meanwhile, Declan performed a head count. _Our shoes were removed before our lips attacked each other. Our socks are in that same category. Our shirts are somewhere on the floor. And now our pants._ The only thing physically separating the two were their thin, cotton boxer-briefs.

The older man placed his hands on Declan's bubble butt, slowly trying to take off the younger boy's boxers. His tongue was making its way around Declan's perfect lips. Declan quickly rid himself of his boxers and began to sit up. His seven inch penis bounced up and down, as if in excitement, after being freed from the cotton chamber. Declan motioned to it, telling Coop to suck it.

Coop exhaled loudly. "It's odd not being in charge," he said before beginning to taunt Declan. "What is it that you want, Declan?"

Declan raised his eyebrows, this time out of frustration. _You know what I want, damn-it. Your mouth choking on my cock. _"Hurry up, Coop," Declan murmured impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand your answer," Coop mocked, looking into Declan's eyes. The look of desperation on Declan's face must have been cute because it enraged Coop's cock even further. But playing with the boy must be fun for Coop, too. Declan's eyes were filled with such desire and want.

"Please, just do it," Declan whimpered angrily.

"Do what?"

"Fuck, Coop, hurry up." Coop smirked. This impatient and lustful tone was cute, and amusing to play with.

"Do what?" he repeated.

Declan growled, out of frustration. He wasn't used to waiting this long to get satisfaction. "I want you to stop using your mouth to taunt me and use your fucking mouth to suck this dick," he commanded loudly and urgently. "Please."

Coop smiled. "Now, sweetheart, was that so hard?" Declan was clearly overworked, and clearly horny. Without taunting, Coop lowered his face to tease Declan's cock. Licking the tip and then stroking it softly, which caused Declan to huff out of anger again. He slowly began working his way down Declan's seven-incher, quelling its angry owner. Dick-sucking has an almost fool-proof formula. He added the right amount of suction, and didn't leave out the suction sound effects, which, combined with Declan's quickened moans, was incredibly loud and, in Declan's opinion, sexy.

"You know, for someone who's only seventeen, you're extremely well endowed," Coop said during one of his breathing breaks before completely swallowing Declan's cock.

Declan was about to thank Coop, but he was too deep in complete ecstasy. He ran his hand through the brunette, soft hair. His moaning was extremely hasty and loud. The warmth from Coop's throat and the suction felt so good. The sounds of sex can be just as sexy as the sight of it. Coop's choking sounds were simply delightful.

Coop was bobbing his head back and forth, each time pushing Declan's dick to the edge of Coop's throat. Declan tilted his head back in pleasure. _Goodness, he's a looker and a good sucker_.

"Hey, take it easy, Coop. I don't want to come yet," Declan moaned. "Mmm - Coop, that is - you are - damn." Declan, deciding that he needed to stop this before he came too soon, pushed Cooper against the bed, and with he wink, he said, "My turn."

Coop's boxers came flying off on the floor, and Declan wasted no time servicing the bulging head of the eight inches of cock. It was delicious. Coop groaned, as he ran his hands through the boy's hair. The boy was sure his mouth made its way down the eight inches. In no time, tears formed around Declan's eyes as his lips reached the base of the penis. This elicited another, terribly sexy animal sound from Coop, causing Declan to tremble with lust. Declan's mouth was now fully enclosed around the older man's cock, gagging on it. He has to remove himself to breath before diving back in for seconds.

Coop began to move his hips, moaning and using his hand to hold Declan in place and fuck his mouth. _I'm getting my mouth fucked, and I'm loving every moment of it_, Declan thought as he wrapped his hand around his dick, jerking his brick-hard erection. He didn't care whether he was being taken advantage of or whether he was taking advantage of someone. Declan has pitched and received before and found pleasure in both. It's clear where this night was going.

"Okay, change of plans," Declan panted, slowly removing his mouth from Coop's cock and wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're doing the fucking."

"Gladly," he replied.

Coop reached for his pants on the floor and pulled out his condom. Declan impatiently grabbed it from him and positioned it on Coop's dick. "I have no time to be stretched out. Just ease yourself in there, okay? Try not to hurt me?" Declan positioned himself so that he was on all fours, and Coop met him so that he was positioned on his knees.

Coop's member penetrates, teasing Declan's entrance before enternig. Declan gasped, his eyes widening in fear and excitement. Coop moaned sexily as his cock made its grand entrance. Declan hadn't had anything up there for a while, but he remembered the feeling. Quite well. Coop allowed for two inches to get in. The sensation was odd, but Declan felt his body wrap around its intruder, no doubt adding an unbelievably pleasurable amount of pressure on Coop's dick. Four inches. Then six. And then all eight. Declan moved around for a little, and then stopped. "I'm ready. Go for it."

To answer, Coop swiftly pulled out and Declan winced, hissing in pain. "Okay. Maybe I'm not completely ready. Just take it slow. Fuck me."

Coop swiftly pumped back in, ignoring the younger boy's requests. Declan again winced in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fuck, Coop. "Take it slow." He started off slow, allowing the younger boy to get used to the foreign eight inches, but built up speed, until the cock was disappearing and reappearing in Declan's ass every fraction of a second. Declan couldn't help feeling like a slut, but he didn't care. He was in euphoria.

Declan switched into missionary position, so that his back was on the bed. Coop, wasting no precious time, shoved his dick back into Declan's asshole, and Declan screamed. _Bingo_. Coop pulled out and shoved his dick back in, eliciting the same yell. "_Fuck_, Coop," he said as Coop yet again pulled out and thrusted back in. "Ahhh, that's the fucking spot."

"You like that? Your ass is so tight. Guess who's going to be having the trouble walking?" He winked at Declan before having his way with the younger boy's ass. Coop pounded away, hitting the same pleasure spot with every thrust. Declan's eyes were constantly rolling towards the back of his head. Eight inches of cock quickly disappearing and reappearing. Yelling with each reappearance. It was like a magic trick. He didn't have time to think because the pleasure was so overwhelming. It was a challenge for Declan not to come with every thrust. Every thrust was _that_ good. The pleasure was spectacular.

Declan was on the verge of coming. "Fuck, Coop, I'm going to - just keep doing what you're doing - Ahh." Without touching himself, Declan released his hot load on his abdomen. It was messy. His muscles tensed as Coop pummeled away at his ass. _That was the best orgasm I've had in a while_. He was so caught up in the moment that he grabbed some of his sticky load, and placed it into Coop's mouth. Coop, still fucking Declan's ass, licked it up, before pulling out and coming on Declan's abdomen. Declan scooped up the mixture of both men's essence, and then put it in his mouth. _Salty. Thick_. He got up from his position to kiss Coop for one last time. Both mouths filled with the sticky seeds. The two playfully exchanged it between their mouths.

"Thanks, Coop. I'll have to do that again," Declan tiredly said. "Your clothes are on the floor. I hope you have a safe flight back to..." Declan has to think for a moment, but the sexual atmosphere left him not caring to formulate a good response. "Norma?"

Coop chuckled. "Goodnight, Declan." They put on their clothes before Declan escorted him to his motorcycle.

Declan was observing his sex partner drive off when his twin crept up behind him. "Another one-night stand, Declan?"

"Fiona, my favorite twin," he said in mock astonishment. "How's the party?"

"Lame. How was the sex?"

"Amazing."

"Top or bottom."

"Bottom."

"Really? Rate your fuck buddy?"

"10 out of 10."

"Wow, he was that good." The look on Fiona's face was one of shock. "Well, good for you. Mom and dad want to talk to us after the party."

Declan sighed. "What now? I'm exhausted. And the party probably won't end for a while."

The sexually satisfied boy began to relate his sexual experience to his twin. He was glad that he had someone he could trust, someone who was so much like him. He was happy to be there for her, whenever she needed it. Fiona was his confidante. She was a little unstable every now and then, but he could trust her.

"Fiona, his dick was huge. And it felt so good." Declan recalled, reflecting on the amazing sex he had.

* * *

"We're moving," the Coyne twins' mother announced plainly. "To Lima, Ohio."

"Cool. Is that it?" Declan replied dismissively. He should have expected something like this. They move all of the time. He didn't attach himself too much because he knew that nothing held permanence in his life. Starting his senior year in a different country didn't scare him.

Fiona was having a harder time than Declan swallowing the new information. "No, not 'cool'." Pausing to take a breath, Fiona directed her attention towards her mother. "But, mom. I just started to fit in here. I have friends. Holly J, Eli... What are they going to think?"

"I'm sorry, honey. Your father has some business to handle in Cleveland. We purchased a nice home in Lima a while back. Our friends convinced us that the prices of the houses would shoot up, but then a recession hit. We figure that you staying in Lima while your father is in Cleveland will be convenient for us. Some bad investments have made us rethink a lot. The home is a lot cheaper, but it's nice and spacious. It's two hours driving between Cleveland and Lima, and the plane ride between the two would be short. We know some friends there. Everything will be fine. You'll love it. The school - McKinley, was it? - is lovely."

Fiona was crying, but accepting it. "When?"

"In a week. I know it's sudden, but, just like you learned to love it here, you'll love it there. Plus, the plane rides from here to Toronto is less than an hour. And the car ride isn't too long either."

Declan was kind of excited. He was a nomad, at heart, but the idea of a whole new population of fish in Ohio enticed him. _There's bound to be plenty of hot guys down there_, the thought so exciting. Declan probably looked like an idiot the way he was smiling.

But he figured that some goodbyes we due. Fiona was probably going to throw a going away party; he figured he'd just do the goodbyes then. But Holly J was the only person he really needed to say goodbye to. And maybe Sav. But emotional attachments didn't feel good with Declan. He'd miss them, but he knew that he'd have to move on. It'd be easier for him to do so.

Before thinking any longer, he pushed himself off the comfy couch he was sitting on. The sensation in his ass was throbbing. Coop was right. He'd have trouble walking for a while. So he wouldn't raise his mother's suspicion, Declan slowly walked his way up the stairs, ensuring that Fiona and his mother were talking and not facing him as he did so.

_Well, hopefully Lima will get me some ass_, Declan thought to himself.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope that this fic isn't too risky. I think I know where I'm going with it, though. And I hope that you guys like it! Please, please review!**

**P.S. **The title is a play on "Don't Stop Believin'" (which is a signature song from Glee) and the opening theme from Degrassi ("I know I can make it through"). And it can be interpreted as something inappropriate, too. I guess.


End file.
